The Hexiles
by Bane Draconus
Summary: Champions come and go, battles are won and lost, but when a new Summoner searches for answers to forbidden questions, the land of Valoran may suffer for it. City-states will war, the Void will tremble, for when the Hexiles are gathered, even faithless will believe. OC and many Champions. More modern take on relationships so they will change. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1 - Top of the Class

**The Hexiles**

Chapter 1: Top of the Class

"Greetings everyone, and welcome to this year's Arcanum Majoris Graduation Ceremony!" Senior Summoner Montrose proclaimed into his microphone to the loud and raucous crowd in the arena. "Thank you everyone for attending this evening, for we have a special event planned for the finale; the top Summoner Initiates will showcase their skills for you in a traditional battle on Summoner's Rift!"

The crowd continues to cheer as Senior Summoner Valkyrie stepped forward into the spotlight shining across to the announcers' booth. She, like her other colleagues at the Senior Summoner platform, is wearing her traditional dark blue robes. Her hood is back, showing her fair complexion and long blonde hair drawn back in a top know.

"As many of you may not know, the Initiates only train using simulated versions of many of our popular champions, as the process of joining two consciousnesses is something that takes time to adapt and become used to. Tonight, the top ten Initiates become full-fledged Summoners by joining with a Champion for the first time." She announced, gesturing to the center of the arena.

"And here are the heads of this year's graduating class!"

The spotlight shifts from the announcers' booth over to a raised platform in the centre of the arena. Smoke billows out from the edges of the stage as the ten newly proclaimed Summoners step forward from behind the curtains.

"Representing Valoran as an independent, Summoner Bane!"

The spotlight focuses on a young man standing at 6'4", his hood already tossed back to reveal an unruly head of spiky, light brown hair. His eyes are a deep blue and are currently seem to be spacing out at the moment. The only acknowledgement he gives to the crowd and the other Summoners is a slight smirk as he adjusts to balancing on his right leg. His robe flaps open, consider a faux paw to many, but he doesn't seem to care, showing he's wearing a casual dark red top with a triple spiralling blade design over his heart and neat black denims.

_Enough with the bloody pony show and let's get to the match already._ Bane thought to himself, tuning out the rest of what Senior Summoner Valkyrie had to say, as he already knew the other Summoners at his level and what their specialties were. His hand traced around his right eye briefly before pocketing it, fiddling with the ring he keeps in their before every match.

_Just need to rig the Champion selection and I'll meet her. Granted it'll only be a mental connection, but still, I'll have another piece-_

"Now ladies and gentlemen," Head Summoner Montrose called out, pulling Bane out of his reverie, "we shall proceed with the Champions Selection!"

A podium rose up in front of each of the Summoners on the stage. On top of it was a large crystalline display showing all of the Champions available for selection. A Summoner could also look into the Champions' psych profile, strengths and weaknesses, known powers, and other information, provided they had enough time. Bane looked briefly at his screen to confirm his plan before Senior Summoner Montrose continued.

"We have arranged that all Champions currently serving within the League are available for our newest Summoners to select. However, that's not nearly enough of a way to showcase the top up and coming Summoners' skills. So, each Summoner shall select five Champions that we will then randomly select one from amongst them to use!"

Bane raised an eyebrow at this announcement. _Hmm, that's annoying. But I'm sure I can make things work._ He looked over the Champion selection screen and began isolating Champions based upon his role, the jungle.

"Now, the purple team captain will select her Champions." Senior Summon Montrose stated, indicating for the Summoner on the opposite end of the stage to Bane to begin. Bane looked down the line to see a woman about his age but much shorter then himself. She had her hood up but Bane could see a few red bangs hanging out from it.

_That's Summoner Amaryllis, curious that she was made their captain, she'll be taking mid lane..._ Bane trailed off in his mind as Summoner Amaryllis made her selections and they were shown for the crowd on the big screen above them.

"And chosen by Summoner Amaryllis is...Morgana...Ziggs...Katarina...Twisted Fate...and Brand!" Senior Summoner Valkyrie called out, "and now, the Champion she shall be working with is..."

A glowing box went in order through the five Champions portraits listed on the display screen. Bane noticed that on his screen it was also showing this instead of his own selection screen.

"**Katarina!"** the crowd goes wild in anticipation of seeing a veteran of the Rift in action first hand.

To Bane and everyone's surprise, a portal began glowing at the front of the stage in front of all the new Summoners. Out of this portal stepped Katarina herself, to further applause and shock, especially Summoner Amaryllis it seemed.

"As you can see, to make it easier for our new Summoners, they shall have some time to get to know their selected Champion before the match to begins, for we all want to see a good show tonight!" Senior Summoner Montrose proclaimed to the masses, while Bane pondered this new development.

_Meet in person? This gets better and better._ Bane thought as he went to his podium, knowing he had to make his plan work now more than ever.

"Blue team captain, please make your selections now." Bane heard as his hands quickly hit the profiles and confirmed his choices. _Now, let's see how "random" their selection process is..._

"And Summoner Bane has chosen...Nocturne! Ahem, Fiddlesticks...Vi...Kha'Zix! *cough* and Shyvana!" Senior Summoner Valkyrie seemed to have a hard time dealing with Bane's choice in Champions.

_Just as I thought, they don't really want us to use just any Champion._ Bane thought, a smirk in the corner of his mouth. _There's no way they'll let me use Nocturne or Kha'Zix, Fiddlesticks is out as well for a newcomer. That leaves only two..._

"And the Champion selected for Summoner Bane is..."

* * *

_Every time I try and relax, someone always causes trouble!_ She thought angrily as she smacked the would-be thief upside the head, keeping him moving forward. The thief had tried to break into a shop on one of the darker streets, away from all the bars showing the upcoming League match. All sorts of places were sharing in the festivities, from the arenas and bars for families and friends, to the darker bars and underground places for making bets and gambling, from which team to even which Champion would be chosen.

_Take a walk on the quiet side of town he said, calm down, chances of being picked are slim, blah, blah, blah. More relaxing to beat the crap outta lowlifes though._ She thought, lazily ducking a sudden haymaker before driving her fist into her opponents' stomach. The thief doubled over hard, her protected fist driving deep into his gut. He just needed some more cash to cover his upcoming bets; if only she had been summoned, then this wouldn't have happened.

_**You have been chosen. Prepare to be summoned.**_

_Bloody hell. Alright, gimme a sec._ She thought back, tossing the now unconscious thief over a shoulder and jogging up to a nearby well-lit street. She dumped the thief's body by a shop, signalling the bar owner to take care of him.

_Awesome, I get to fight on the big stage tonight! Hurry up Summoner, let's do this!_ She thought back, already feeling the familiar pull of Teleport being used on her. _ Who's the Summoner that I'll be working with tonight?_

_**You'll see.**_

* * *

The crowd went wild as Bane's Champion appeared through the portal and stepped onto the stage. She rolled her shoulders, bouncing on her toes as she looked for which Summoner chose her for this showcase of skill. She was only ever called in to either solo a lane or roam in the jungle. She saw to her far right that Katarina was the only one summoned so far, so she looked to her far left.

There she saw a Summoner leaning to his right with his hand in his black jeans with a smirk and a nod towards her. He looked tougher than most Summoners she was used to, but the one thing she found peculiar was how his shadow shifted when she first looked at it, but at second glance it was normal.

_He's kind of cute_. She thought as she approached him, coming to a stop on the other side of his podium. She looked him up and down again now that she was closer, but he just had that smirk as he looked back at her.

_Perfect. At last we meet._ Bane thought as his champion stopped in front of him. He knew enough about her to know what to expect, but still, she was quite a beauty.

"Pleased to meet you miss Vi, I was hoping you'd join me in battle tonight," Bane said, extending his right hand to Vi, which she grasped in one of her massive hextech gauntlets. She was wearing her usual combat attire, grey corset, self made armour plates, and the power pack strapped to her back could be heard idling as Vi shook Bane's hand.

"Drop the formalities; they're a waste of time. You are?" Vi replied.

"Bane, Bane Heldian, unaffiliated Summoner that specializes in the jungle. 24, 6'4", 210 pounds, and I'm a pretty good brawler myself," Bane chuckled, "if you want to know more, you'll have to link minds with me or go on a date."

"Good thing we're battling together then huh," Vi said, shifting to one side, a large metal gauntlet resting on her hip. _Pretty forward for a Summoner, have to say I like it. The rest are so pompous or scared of Champions._

"Damn, there went my dinner plans,"

"**Kog'Maw!"** Senior Summoner Valkyrie called out as the Mouth of the Abyss steps out of the portal and quickly waddled over to the Summoner standing to Bane's left. The Summoner in question visibly blanched at the sight of the large Voidling as it looked up at him, his four eyes twinkling with excitement and a small amount of drool dripping out of the corner of his large mouth. He was probably hungry, as the creature from the Void usually was, and was hoping his Summoner had something for him to eat.

"Well, he looks like he pissed himself, what's his deal?" Vi asks Bane, pointing at Summoner Coplin with her right thumb, flipping her bright pink hair out of her eyes and adjusting her goggles with her other hand. Bane opened his mouth to reply when he was mentally yelled at from Senior Summoner Valkyrie.

_Save it for when all the Champions have arrived Summoner Bane!_

Bane shook his head from the mental lashing, looking up at her on her podium. He glared, raising his hand and making open mouth, close mouth motions before waving her off.

"We'll have to talk more later, the Senior's are bitching at me."

"Hmph, yeah, I just got the same shit," Vi replied, flipping off Senior Summoner Montrose before turning back to the Summoning portal.

Turning back to the Champion Summoning portal himself, Bane saw Soraka appear for the opposition, followed by Nasus walking over to his friend Summoner Dispanic. Dispanic looked quite pleased with his luck, as Nasus was one of his top Champions in class.

After that, Amaryllis' team got Ezreal, Vladimir, and Warwick, while Bane's team received Sona and Ziggs to round out their lineup.

"The Summoners and Champions will have 5 minutes to strategize and prepare for the grand battle. During this time, please watch some highlights of last night's match between Zaun and Piltover!" Senior Summoner Montrose called out, before taking his seat and talking with another Senior Summoner that Bane wasn't familiar with.

Bane's team headed into the blue tent, his teammates chatting up their first Champions, all except for Summoner Coplin, who was supposed to work with Summoner Vriska, his Champion Sona, and Coplin's chosen Champion...

"Hey..." Kog'Maw said, waddling hard to catch up to Coplin, "hey...Summoner...why you no talk to me?"

"Seriously? There's no way I should've gotten Kog'Maw, this is a mistake..." the Summoner mutters under his breath, but everyone nearby heard him, including Kog'Maw.

Kog'Maw came to a stop in front of the Summoner who called him to this place, sat down, looked up at the guy who he thought would be a friend, as he wasn't food, and tears pooled in the corners of his four eyes.

"You no want Kog'Maw?" he said, looking down with a sniff.

"Geez Coplin, way to greet your first Champion," Bane cut in before Summoner Coplin could stammer a reply. Bane raised his index finger to Vi before walking over and crouching before the voidling. Kog'Maw was still sniffling as Bane put a hand on his back.

"Hey, that's not what he meant there pal. He was just surprised, we're new Summoners after all, we weren't expecting to work Champions from the Void or other exotic Champions on our first battle," Bane said, patting Kog'Maw's back. Kog'Maw looked up at Bane, before whipping the tears from his eyes.

"So Kog'Maw wanted?" he asked, turning to Coplin, then back to Bane.

"Nev-ugh!" Coplin started before Vi jabbed him in the ribs, cutting off his harsh sounding reply.

"Yeah buddy, Coplin doesn't know what he's saying, you just work with Vriska and Sona there and Vi and I will come by and help out when you need it alright?" Bane says, pulling out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and whipping away Kog'Maw's tears. The cloth started to deteriorate in Bane's hand, so he tossed it at Coplin's feet while Vi had him distracted. Kog'Maw's tears began eating through the hem of Coplin's robe, much to his team's amusement. The mild acid reached Coplin's flesh, causing him jump with a yelp of pain.

"Gah! What the hell?" Coplin yelled, patting at his leg where the acid had burned him. He caught Bane snickering at him, Bane's gaze telling him "Yeah, I did it, what of it?" while everyone else on the team laughed.

"You...this is how you lead a team? Burning me with that thing's acid?"

Bane stood up, walked over to Coplin, and without Kog'Maw being able to see, grabbed Coplin's collar. "Listen close Coplin. You are going to work with Kog'Maw. And you are going to win," Bane glared down at Coplin, the six inches of difference intimidating in itself, but what made Coplin step back was the intensity in Bane's eyes. "And if you insult Kog'Maw, or he tells me you got him killed today, you'll be dealing with me one on one, got it?"

"Yeah, alright, just back off already," Coplin replied, brushing off Bane's hand as he walked over to his place in the Summoner circle. _Arrogant prick, you'll get yours._ Kog'Maw hustled onto his spot in front of Coplin, but didn't look at him, instead watching Bane and Vi approach, his little tail wagging in anticipation.

Vi walked onto her spot, but Bane walked past her, standing in the middle of the Summoner circle with his team facing him. "Team, this is it, we win this match, and we get the glory. We prove that we are the best Summoners, and Champions, tonight," Bane started, nodding to each pair of teammates before looking at Vi. "Vi, it's you and me in the jungle. We stay in sync and we'll be fine. Everyone else, work with your partners, talk with your team, and play your best."

Bane walked over to his spot, turned to face Vi and held out his right hand, palm out. "Let's win this."


	2. Chapter 2 - Fists of Fury

**Author's Note:** Hey, sorry for taking so long, I wanted to put so many details into the battle scenes that they started driving me insane...short trip really, but I digress.

League belongs to Riot, as do their characters, original characters belong to me, usual disclaimer stuff.

Chapter 2: Fists of Fury

_You want to do what with me?! I deck fuckers for less than that!_ Vi pounded her right hand into her left palm. Bane backed off for a moment, using the starting gold to get Vi a Hunter's Machete and five health potions, standard jungling items.

_**I may have said that wrong.**_ Bane thought back, mentally dodging the punch she sent his way as he sent the energy from the items to her.

_You want to know how I feel?! You'll learn how my fists feel once this match is over!_ Vi replied as she stormed towards the camp containing the largest golem, the so called Ancient Golem, and its 'blue' buff.

_**Vi please, chill out, I meant your senses, how it feels to beat an opponent down, what Baron Nashor's avatar looks like. **_Bane mentally shook his head. _**I won't be on the Fields of Justice for maintenance any time soon, unless I leave flaming Favlian dung on Senior Summoner Jacquel's front step again.**_

_Wait, you did that? That wing in the Senior Summoner's section still reeks! I heard that the culprits were cleaning that place for three weeks._ Vi was shocked at this revelation, using their mental connection to view the memory in Bane's mind.

_**Hey now, you doing that means I can do it to you.**_ Bane thought, but he didn't look any deeper, focusing on aligning his physical senses with Vi's.

Vi laughed as she saw Senior Summoner Jacquel try and deal with disgusting 'gift' that his students had left for him after their impromptu exam. She felt Bane's presence over lapping her hands and feet, but nothing more. _Most Summoner's don't care to do this, but he's surprising me at every turn...hasn't even copped a feel yet._ Vi thought to herself.

_**Oh, you mean like this?**_ Bane thought back, catching her off guard with a psychic grab towards her ass. Vi blushed slightly, in anger, embarrassment, and excitement. _Jackass, I'll get you back for that._ Vi sent Bane's way as she started punching the Ancient Golem, getting some help Ziggs and Nasus before they headed off to their lanes.

_**I look forward to it, but let's focus on getting our buffs and giving Kog'Maw the advantage over Ezreal.**_

* * *

_**Man, smashing just about anything is satisfying with these gauntlets.**_ Bane thought to Vi as she finished beating down the pair of golems near the bottom area of Summoner's Rift. The larger golem collapsed last, giving up its contained energy charge, healing Vi as she pressed her recall beacon, a series of blue rings surrounding her as she prepared to return to base.

_Eh, beatin up those constructs in the jungle gets boring after a while._ Vi thought back as she quickly recovered her stamina as Bane, with his mental connection to the shopkeeper, bought a Giant's Belt and channelled it's essence to Vi, improving her health further. _Nice choice, now let's get back to Kog'Maw and Sona's lane, Ezreal needs another shot to the face._

_**Agreed, plus I swear that Coplin is hindering Kog'Maw; he's pretty low on health despite Sona constantly healing him.**_ Bane thought as he spread his awareness, seeing that Ziggs was doing well against Katarina in the middle lane, Nasus was slowly farming minions to strengthen his Siphon Strike, and Kog'Maw had just sent out a rolling ball of goo to slow Ezreal and Soraka's pursuit.

_**Bane, you and Vi better get down here fast, I think Warwick is coming.**_ Summoner Vriska mentally called over, while signalling Sona to play her Aria of Perseverance to keep Kog'Maw alive.

_**On it, check with Mina too, looks like she and Ziggs could help out, give us the advantage.**_ Bane opened his eyes, noticing that Coplin wasn't showing any signs of duress, while Vriska, Dispanic, and Mina all had sweat drops on their brows. Wiping some off his own brow, Bane focused back his own Champion, realigning his senses with Vi's as she cut through the jungle towards the Dragon's pit.

Vi ducked into the bush that covered three paths nearby the bottom section of the battlefield. She looked out across the river and saw Warwick making his way towards the bush across from her. Bane signalled to Mina to have Ziggs avoid the river and join Vi.

Warwick quickly joined Ezreal and Soraka in pressuring down on Kog'Maw and Sona's turret. The turret was already looking rather beat up and Kog'Maw was limping already. Sona was still playing her Aria of Perseverance, but things weren't looking good for the pair.

Suddenly Kog'Maw stiffened and began walking towards Ezreal, a pained look on his face. Bane disconnected his eyes from Vi's and looked at Coplin standing across the circle from him. Coplin was sweating hard now, his hands clutching his summoning crystal so hard that his veins were raised up on his skin.

_**That bastard Coplin is forcing Kog'Maw up! Vi, we gotta help him.**_ Bane sent to Vi as he reconnected his vision, Vi already charging into the fray.

_You don't need to tell me twice Bane, here we go!_ Vi thought back as she charged the propulsion engine in her right gauntlet as she made her way towards Ezreal. Sona's song changed, turning her Aria into her Hymn of Valour, Soraka unable to use her Infuse in time to stop the musical change. Warwick paid her no attention, rushing into to suppress Kog'Maws movement while clawing at him furiously.

"Haahh!" Vi yelled, throwing herself forward with a punch, catching Warwick in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Kog'Maw came free and began spitting at the werewolf while Vi dealt another pair of punches, making sure Warwick didn't get back up.

**An enemy has been slain.**

"Kog you idiot, get back!" Vi yelled over, as Kog'Maw strained to turn his body around. "You ca-"Vi started, but cut caught off, her voice box suddenly constricted. She turned seeing Soraka smirk slightly before summoning a barrage of stars down on Kog'Maw, Sona, and Vi. Ezreal continued to fire energy from his gauntlet at Kog'Maw, bringing the voidling close to death.

Bane could see Ezreal charging up his Mystic Shot, looking to take Kog'Maw out of the equation. Coplin was still hindering Kog'Maw as far as he could tell, which was beginning to piss him off. "Vi, you gotta block that or Kog'Maws dead!" he yelled, both to Vi and back in his Summoning Circle. There he saw, just under Coplin's hood, a smirk growing on his face.

"On it! Come here Ez!" Vi yelled as Bane used Flash upon her, blocking the kill shot while driving her fist into Ezreal's chest. Another punch sent him reeling, before he dodged through a portal to get away.

"Like hell you're getting away this time!" Vi launched a tracker at Ezreal's retreating form, feeling that comfortable pull of her gauntlets as they homed in on it. Catching him, she uppercut him into the air before jumping up and slamming him to the ground. He gasped for air, his body hurting all over, grasping for a health token as he climbed to his feet. He saw a shadow pass over him before Vi's heavy right fist blackened his vision for the next twenty seconds.

**Double Kill!**

Suddenly a thundering Crescendo rolled over the brush behind Vi, forcing Soraka out of her hiding place with an eccentric dance. A friendly chime washed over Vi, healing her as she turned around, cracking her knuckles as she smirked.

"Incoming!" Ziggs cried from the river bush he just emerged from, throwing bombs like mad at the poor Starchild. She made to run for her tower, but Vi cut her off with another heavy right fist. Soraka fell, her hands clenched together in prayer as she made a Wish, healing herself and her team while she could. Vi smiled, pulling back a fist to end this battle. She went for the killing blow, only for a bomb from Ziggs to smack into Soraka's side, detonating and killing her.

**An enemy has been slain.**

"Hmph, glad you could make it Bombs, nice kill you picked up there," Vi said, heading back towards Kog'Maw, who was beginning to recall.

"Ha hah, no problem, see you later Vi!" Ziggs called running back towards his lane to continue harassing Katarina.

Vi approached Kog'Maw, Sona falling into float beside her, all three now recalling to base. Vi checked her gold count, impressed with how much she had brought in.

"Thank you Vi lady."

Vi looked down at Kog'Maw, patting the little Voidling on the head. "What happened back there Kog? Why didn't you run?"

"I couldn't...legs wouldn't move...Kept fighting though."

Vi simply nodded before turning to the shop, suddenly noticing that she hadn't heard from Bane in a while.

_Yo, Bane, you there? What happened?_

* * *

_**Oh not much, just about to rip Coplin's face off.**_ Bane thought back, approaching Coplin with his right hand clenched. _**I'll be back in a moment, but Kog'Maw may have to fight on his own for the rest of the match.**_

_Wait Summoner, please._

_**Kog'Maw? Why, he's a bastard that tried to get you killed.**_

_But...you helped Kog'Maw...Kog'Maw like Summoner Bane...you nice, not mean like bad Summoner._

Bane sighed, clenched his fists, and then sighed, releasing them as he returned to his spot. Refocusing on his summoning crystal, he reconnected with Vi.

_**Very well Kog'Maw, because you asked.**_

* * *

_**Damn it, dragon's down, knew we should've stuck around down there.**_ Bane thought, scanning the Rift. Sona and Vriska were able to put a few wards into the enemies jungle once they lost their outer turrets and Bane wanted to invade more often.

_Whatever, Kog'Maw would've had to fight to help us, now Nasus is able to run over Vladimir._ Vi thought back, heading towards Warwick's Ancient Golem camp. Taking it wouldn't hurt Katarina much, but it let Ziggs take Vi's in safety.

With Bane's map awareness and Sona's ward coverage, he saw that Warwick, Vladimir, and Katarina were heading to the bush, Ezreal and Soraka still battling Kog'Maw and Sona under the turret not far away. _**As much as Coplin wanted to hinder Kog'Maw, doing more than he already has would make him suspicious to the Senior Summoners. Let's end this before they pick Kog'Maw or us off.**_

_What, afraid of dying now Bane? Geez, thought you had a pair._

_**Questioning my balls when we have this much of a link? Care to make a bet then?**_

_Name your game._

_**We stay alive the whole match, we go for dinner at Lucia's in Piltover.**_

Vi shook her head smirking. _You don't give up easy do you._

_**That's not a no, so yeah, and should we somehow die, you sign my black book.**_

_Black book? That your Summoning list?_

_**...Sure, you can call it that.**_

_You're an ass._

_**That's still not a no.**_ Bane thought back, smirking himself in reality. He sent a general alert notification to his team to let them know that the entire opposition was near him.

_**Dispanic, keep pushing your lane up, but be ready to Teleport Nasus in once they group up, Vi and I can't tank it all. **_Bane instructed his teammate.

_**Sure thing, wouldn't want you to lose another date bet.**_ Dispanic thought back.

_**How did you know?**_

_**Come on man, we've known you how long at the Arcanis Majorum? You've always been lady hunter.**_ Vriska cut in with a snicker. Mina laughed as well. _**Don't laugh too hard Mina, we know you went out with him too.**_

Mina blushed before a stammering thought replied. _**So jealous Vriska, just because he stepped up and-**_

_**Alright, let's focus guys, gossip time can be at the bar for you all.**_

* * *

_**Let Warwick take the blue, you two don't need mana regeneration.**_ Summoner Talca thought to his team.

_**Psh, Vlad's the only one with a positive KDA, let us use it. **_Summoner Liliana replied, her heavy accent coming through.

_**Please, Kat could use it too for that matter, it increases her cooldown reduction. **_Summoner Amaryllis cut in, tired of the bickering between the two.

_**Yeah, but Vi's got her pegged every time she tries to use her Death Lotus, she'll just lose it and Vi will rampage all over us.**_ Summoner Talca retorted.

_**As if you're stopping her Talca, you always jump in on Sona or Kog'Maw and get picked off. Maybe you should defend Kat and Ezreal by keeping Vi and Nasus off us.**_

_**We will, with that blue buff. Then we'll go kill Kog'Maw and Sona.**_

Back on the Rift, Warwick, Vladimir, and Katarina all looked at each other. The Ancient Golem looked down at the three Champions apathetically, it's mere existence just to give its murderer the famed blue buff. It just wanted this scuffle to be over so it could back into limbo for a minute.

"So, finish it off Warwick," Vladimir gestured with a clawed hand. He and Kat both knew that Warwick would benefit from it the most, but the Summoners were new and looking to make an impact.

"Got it," Warwick growled, loping forward to swipe down the large construct.

A blinding light came crashing down on the Ancient Golem, taking its life and its blue buff. But to Katarina and Vladimir's confusion, it didn't go to him.

"Vi's nearby," Katarina said, drawing her blades. Warwick howled, but couldn't pick up a scent.

_Damn it Summoners, pay attention, the enemy is close._ Katarina thought to Summoner Amaryllis as she and Vladimir headed towards the middle lane access to their jungle while Warwick went to back up Ezreal and Soraka.

_**Wait Katarina, don't go that way, Bane likes to-**_

"Eat this!" Vi yelled, slammed her fist into Katarina's face, knocking her to the ground. Vi smirked, surprised that she caught Katarina off guard so easily. She kept punching while Katarina swiped at her with her blades, trying to get past the Warmog's Armour.

_**Ambush people after stealing their buffs, usually with-**_

"Bombs away!" Ziggs cried, chucking bombs at her and Vladimir, all with that crazy smile on his face. Vladimir was recoiling from the sudden onslaught, before he cut his arms, letting a massive pool of blood appear beneath Ziggs. Ziggs pulled out his Mega Inferno Bomb, dropping it on the group of them, decimating Vladimir and Katarina's health while Vi kept pounding away at the pair of them.

_**Help from the solo lanes.**_ Summoner Amaryllis finished.

"Your blood shall turn against you!" Vladimir yelled as his Hemoplague prepared to rupture Ziggs small body apart. Ziggs merely widened his grin as he was encased in gold, trapped in time from the power of Zhonya's Hourglass, as Vladimir's Hemoplague ran its course without touching the Yordle. Vladimir scowled, crushing some blood vessels in Vi to recovery slightly before Ziggs emerged from stasis, chucking another large bomb to finish off the Crimson Reaper.

_Screw this, we've gotta regroup with Ez and Warwick, at least get a kill there._ Katarina thought as she dropped a ward over the wall back into the Ancient Golem's camp and Shunpoed to it.

"Get dunked Kat!" Vi yelled as she charged after Katarina at full speed.

_**Oh no, she caught you with her tracker before the Shunpo, we're done.**_

_Damn, that Bane sure has improved._ Katarina thought back, grunting slightly as she hit the ground with her eyes closed.

_**Wait, you knew Summoner Bane before the League?**_

* * *

_**Alright guys, the buff from Baron Nashor won't last much longer so let's finish off their Nexus turrets and end this.**_ Bane thought to his team as the five Champions emerged from the Baron's alcove and headed towards the enemy base.

_**Dispanic, you take the front line. Mina, make sure to disrupt their positioning and deal as much damage as possible. Coplin, bombard them with Kog'Maws Artillery before moving into range. Vriska, keep Kog'Maw alive and save Crescendo for when they come for you, Coplin and Mina. Vi and I will stick with Dispanic until Katarina jumps in, then we'll interrupt her before we jump on Ezreal.**_

_**Got it. Will do. Whatever. Sure thing.**_

_Heh, worried they might make a comeback somehow? _Vi thought, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. She checked the items that they had bought, the Mobility Boots rushing her in front of everyone, the Spirit of the Lizard Elder for burn damage and slowing her targets, the Warmog's Armour to keep her health up, the Zephyr keeping her from being silenced long and attacking faster, and the Black Cleaver, the most recent addition, that combed well with her Denting Blows.

_**You sound concerned, afraid we might die and you'll miss that chance at dinner with me?**_

_Only one way to find out, let's get fighting!_

Bane's team arrived at the enemies' base, the Super Minions from Bane's base coming in from the top and middle lanes being held off by the enemy team. Bane, through Vi's eyes, could see Ezreal off to one side while Warwick and Vladimir dealt the brunt of the damage while Ezreal finished them off. Soraka and Katarina were just coming off the spawning platform when Bane's team attacked.

Nasus summoned a sandstorm around him, grew in stature, and darkened slightly, advancing to attack Warwick. Ziggs threw a Hextech Minefield to the right, keeping Ezreal, Katarina, and Soraka from getting close while he kept throwing Bouncing Bombs their way. Kog'Maw began spatting long range Living Artillery strikes at Warwick and Vladimir. Sona chimed in every once in a while, keeping everyone's health up, with Vi punching away at Warwick again.

Warwick didn't last long under the barrage of punches, but he and Vladimir were able to do enough damage to Nasus that he had to fall back. Vladimir fell next, but his Hemoplague devastated Bane's teammates. Ezreal was able to pick off Nasus and heavily wound Sona, but Kog'Maw shot him down quickly. Soraka fell shortly afterward, but she silenced Sona, stopping her healing tune from helping Kog'Maw.

_**We're pretty beat up, but we've got this match won. I'll contact Lucia's.**_

_Damn, what a sha-_

Suddenly Katarina appeared beside Vi and Ziggs, spinning like mad and throwing blades at them and Kog'Maw. Ziggs didn't last and Katarina began spinning again. Kog'Maw began retreating, but Bane and Vi could see that Katarina wanted to finish him off.

_**Take her out Vi, we can't let her keep rolling like this or it could be over.**_

_On it. _"Get dunked!" Vi yelled, charging Katarina down once again and slamming her into the stone work. They began an elegant clash of blades and fists, neither one willing to fall before the either.

_Bane, I've taken too much and her Liandry's Torment keeps burning me, we should back off._

_**Kog'Maw and Sona will die if we do. I'm ready to die for our victory.**_

_Touching, but I'm the one who will actually die here._ Vi replied, falling to a knee as Katarina stood over her.

"Tell Bane I say hello," Katarina said, raising Vi's head with a dagger under her chin. Vi spat at Katarina, defiant to the end as the Liandry's Torment burned her into unconsciousness.

"NOOO! Vi lady!" Kog'Maw yelled, spitting like mad at Katarina and causing her to fall under the Bio-Arcane Barrage.

* * *

_**So this is death for Champions huh? Seems dull, everything is grey scale and it's like you're spectating. The fighting hurt more than the passing out from that burning pain, that was like Hell all over again.**_

_Yeah, this part is pretty dull, at least it shouldn't take long for you to respawn me back at the base, provided Kog'Maw and Sona don't finish things now._

_**Too late, looks like the Nexus is falling now. Shame, looks like I won't be going to Lucia's tonight.**_

_Could be worse, we could have lost._

Vi could feel the pull of a Teleport being used again, but something Bane nagged her.

_Wait, what did you mean by Hell all over agai-_

The link between them was severed as Bane put away his Summoning crystal and congratulated his team. _Just what I said Vi, just what I said._ Bane thought, his right hand tracing over his right eye as he and his team prepared to go back on stage before the cheering crowd.

_Hell is real._


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends, Allies, and Enemies

**Author's Note:** Got some feedback, grateful to pedrokotil for the conversations and review. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done, I injured my right arm which made things difficult. Hopefully this chapter being almost five thousand words makes up for it.

League belongs to Riot, as do their characters, original characters belong to me, usual disclaimer stuff.

Chapter 3: Friends, Allies, and Enemies

"Geez, why did I have to be against you guys?" Summoner Arrow grumbled, putting down his cider as he leaned back in his seat. He had already changed out of his Summoner's robes into a more casual pair of blue denims and a Pentakill t-shirt. His pale blue eyes flicked over the Summoner's Lounge, which was pretty empty at one in the morning.

The Summoner's Lounge wasn't a very big area at the Institute of War, as most people ate in the main cafeteria, or went out to the supporting town. The Lounge was mainly reserved for special events, like the Graduation Ceremony, and tonight the graduating class had the place to themselves. The area was well furnished with dark wood tables and comfortable booths.

"Well they couldn't put all four of us together, we wrecked the exam match in 15 minutes when that happened," Summoner Dispanic replied, finishing off his Graggy Ice. He was fairly thin and of average height, slightly tanned with a gaunt face. His dull green eyes met with those of a waitress and he signalled for another drink. He pulled a few gold coins from his black pants and dropped them on her tray.

"Hell yeah, I swear Talca was going to get demoted after that match," Vriska commented, drinking his own bottle of Graggy. He was almost as tall as Bane, with dark, almost black hair, and bright green eyes. He tended to wear lighter coloured clothing, preferring a white zip up hoodie with blue trim and blue jeans. "He was freaking out at Coplin, wish they had started fighting again. Hey, why isn't he here, everyone else from the match is," he asked, looking to Bane.

Bane turned back to his friends, his near empty glass of Cuba Libre in his left hand, the remaining pieces of ice gently swirling around. He propped his head on his right hand as he took a sip, before setting the glass down with a small sigh.

"Medical wing if he was found, morgue if not," Bane replied, bored with the proceedings already. _God damnit, why must I indulge in these things?_ He thought, finishing off his drink and setting it on the table. "What does it matter, none of us cared about the guy before, we just dealt with him to get to the top. Arrow is a better Marksmen specialist than him."

Vriska coughed on his beer, taken aback by how little Bane seemed to care about Coplin's fate. "Dude, we know you two usually fight, but still, morgue? That's harsh, even for you. What happened after the match tonight?"

* * *

"Congratulations." "Nice game guys." "Hell of a match."

"Always a pain competing against you Bane," Summoner Amaryllis said, shaking Bane's hand at the end of the procession. She was pretty at about five and a half feet tall, fair skinned with brown hair with red streaks and bangs. "What's the favour I owe you this time?"

"I was looking to try some of that famed Blackbriar Swamp rum, but since you're offering, mind getting me some?" Bane replied with a smile. Amaryllis hated the fact that he drank when they had dated in the past.

"New flavour of the month is it? Fine, I'll see what I do when I go back to Bilgewater," Amaryllis replied with a strained smile before walking off to talk to Katarina, as the Champions from the match entered the back room. Bane only smirked, before turning away and almost colliding with an approaching Vi.

Vi patted Bane on the back of the shoulder with one of her gauntlets, causing Bane to stumble forward slightly. Vi laughed, while Bane stood up, rotating his shoulder a bit after the impact.

"Heh, you are tougher than the average Summoner, most wouldn't have gotten up after that," Vi said, putting a fist on her hip and leaning to the side.

"What, you just hit every Summoner that works with you? Figured you wouldn't be very popular with that," Bane replied with a smile, feeling the impact with his right hand. _That's going to leave a mark._ He thought as his shoulder pulsed slightly under his shirt.

"Nah, just the ones that sacrifice me. Told you we should've backed off,"

"Aww, fine, we can still go to Lucia's, just because I lost the bet doesn't mean I should let you suffer."

"Cute, but two things wrong with that," Vi replied, holding up the armoured fingers of her left hand. "One, you got me killed, and two, I never did agree to that bet,"

Bane mockingly clutched his heart and hung his head. "Damn, you hurt me so with such refusals,"

Vi laughed at Bane's antics, glad for the levity after a long day in Piltover and the match. She sighed before holding out her right hand, palm up. "But, despite that, I will sign your Summoning Book."

Bane looked up, already holding his famed black book, and placed it into her hand, open to a blank page. Vi squeezed a control in her left gauntlet, causing it to retract and condense itself into something similar to a bracer. She scribbled a few things on the page before tossing it back to Bane.

"I've gotta get back to Piltover, I'll see ya around Bane," Vi said, turning with a wave and heading towards the portal.

Bane smirked again as he caught the book, flipping to the page she wrote in before he called out to her. "This is your personal crystal frequency?"

Vi looked back over her shoulder, a small gleam in her eye as she stepped onto the portal. Bane knew that she knew he was watching her go. _Same every time, hate to see them go, love to watch them leave._ Bane thought to himself as Vi disappeared, only turning around when he heard Vriska shouting.

"What the hell man, we won, let Kog'Maw go!" Vriska yelled at Coplin, who appeared to be quite pissed off. He had Kog'Maw grabbed by the two middle antennae and pulling just enough to make Kog'Maw stand on the tips of his toes.

"Stay out of this, this only concerns the Void monster and Defenders of Valoran," Coplin barked back, not taking his glare away from Kog'Maw.

"Let Kog'Maw go, why Summoner mean?" Kog'Maw whined, his head starting to hurt. "You let go, me no spit!" He threatened, wanting to get away from Coplin.

"The Void monster threatens me, an honourable Summoner? Know your place, creature! You attack me and your status as Champion is forfeit!" Coplin yelled, shaking Kog'Maw slightly, causing him to groan and grab at his antennae. "Yet, I, a Preserver was forced to join minds with the likes of you. You shouldn't even exist here. Nor will you when we are done with your kind."

"Neither will you if you don't drop him."

A black gloved fist collided with Coplin's right cheek, sending him to the ground and releasing Kog'Maw. Coplin spat some blood onto the floor, his lip now bleeding. He looked up to see Kog'Maw standing behind Bane's legs. Bane was rotating his right arm and flexing his fingers in his black fingerless gloves. The first knuckles were thicker, filled with a metal that connected with magic and separated when needed.

"I warned you Coplin. You've pissed me off before and I've let it slide," Bane said as he adopted a fighter's stance, hands loose and ready. "You insulted Kog'Maw for no reason other than him existing. You and your cult think yourselves gods or something?"

Coplin got back up, fists ready to fight. "The Void means to destroy us all, and things like him are making you all weak! You defend him, then you are against the good of Valoran!" Coplin yelled, throwing himself at Bane.

"Enough!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Senior Summoner Valkyrie standing there, white light glowing between her hands. With a clap, Bane and Coplin were separated, stuck suspended in the air, glaring at each other.

"The festivities are over. As such, everyone should leave here and take their problems with them," Senior Summoner Valkyrie said in a calm voice. Bane sighed, then took off his gloves and tucked them away. Coplin merely looked away. They were both lowered to the ground, and grudgingly walked away from each other.

"Wait Summoner."

Bane stopped, almost out the door, and looked behind him to find Kog'Maw standing there, tapping his paws together. "What is it Kog'Maw?"

"You help Kog'Maw again...why?" Kog'Maw asked, tilting his head to side and blinking at Bane. "Other Summoners...they hate...they use...not you...why you different?"

Bane crouched down in front of Kog'Maw, pulling out his black book. "Why am I different Kog'Maw? Because I don't think you should be judged by where you came from. As long as you don't try and eat me or someone I know, we can be friends," Bane said, placing the book in front of Kog'Maw. "This isn't just my Summoning book, it's for personal crystal contacts as well. I'd like to have yours in it."

Kog'Maw looked up and 'smiled', raising his arms above him and giving an odd sounding "Yay!" He then looked at the open page and blinked a few times before extending and pressing his tongue on a blank page.

Much to Bane's surprise, his book was not dissolved by the acid, but a crystal code appeared on the page with Kog'Maws' name and symbol, his Living Artillery. Bane picked up the book and pocketed it again, then stood up, only to be hugged tightly around the leg by Kog'Maw.

"Summoner Bane friend! Kog'Maw go now, tell Malzy, bye bye!" Kog'Maw quickly said, turning and taking off for the portal.

* * *

"We were all there for that man, spill it, what about when everyone left?" Dispanic questioned, getting another beer. "You were the last on to get here, which never happens."

"And we know you weren't getting any, or you wouldn't have bothered showing up!" Vriska said with a laugh. "You tracked Coplin down when everyone left, didn't you?"

* * *

_Those damned fools, they don't understand the threat that the Void truly is._ Coplin thought, cutting through a back alley to the Summoner's Quarters. He had a mission to do as part of The Preservers, but no one seems to be taking it to heart. He was constantly blown off, ridiculed even for his hatred of the Void, and tonight he was forced to work with one of them.

_I have been tainted. I have to contact the others, learn what I must do to cleanse myself._ An empty can rattled down the alleyway behind him, causing Coplin to turn around and look back into the darkness.

"Get out here Bane. I knew you'd come after me to finish this," Coplin called out, summoning a pair of fireballs into his hands. He threw them one after the other, illuminating Bane's form as he tilted his head to the side to avoid them.

"Finish? No, that'd be too good for you," Bane said in a low voice, the darkness around him flickering. His right eyed glowed as he pointed at the ground beneath Coplin. "You believed you could judge another for not being of this world. Now, you shall be judged," Bane turned away, much to Coplin's increasing frustration.

"Damned arrogant Cultist! Valoran will be free of your corruption once I'm-"

"You're what?" Bane replied, looking back over his shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed, you can't move your legs, and soon your arms won't either."

Coplin looked down at his feet, seeing a rippling pool of nearly black crimson, barely visible in the darkness, with a thread that lead back to Bane. He tried to move his legs, but found they were too sluggish. He looked back at Bane, who looked at him with such apathy that it only angered him more.

Suddenly he felt a powerful force clasp around his collarbones, forcing a cry of pain past his gritted teeth. He forced his head to turn to see the same crimson colour griping his shoulder, when it suddenly pierced through his flesh, ripping into him and rendering his arms limp.

Coplin dropped to his knees, the pain excruciating. He felt something, probably that crimson substance, grip his hair and force him to look forward at Bane. Bane was giving him that same damn smirk as before, but his eyes were filled with malice now.

"Not all can choose where they came from, or how we got here, but we are what we are, get used to it," Bane said, tracing his right eye with his hand again. "Enjoy your pain, maybe someone will save you in time."

The last thing Coplin remembered was the growling sound from the crimson holding him as he blacked out, Bane not even bothering to look down at him as he collapsed into darkness.

* * *

"Just knocked him out, nothing more," Bane replied to Vriska, placing his now empty glass on the table and standing up. "I'm taking off, I'll see ya guys later," Bane said, dropping some gold coins on the table.

"Serious man? You feeling alright?" Arrow asked after Bane, who merely waved as he headed out of the Lounge.

"He's never been the first to leave since I've known him. Should we go after him?" Dispanic asked as he finished his beer.

"Good luck with that, he always seems to disappear when he isn't either here, Summoning, or at a club in town," Arrow replied, giving the waitress some gold coins and taking his new glass of cider.

"Then where the hell does he go?" Vriska questioned, looking to where Bane had walked. But Bane was already out of sight.

* * *

Bane walked across one of the smaller courtyards, taking in the night air. It was a cloudy night, not many stars visible, which had made it perfect for his earlier meeting for Coplin, but not so much now.

"You're being watched," a quiet voice whispered behind Bane's ear.

"You're always watching out for me Nine, I'm used to it," Bane replied, not even turning around as he continued towards the Summoner's apartments. Having graduated, they all had been upgraded to new rooms.

"Not me smartass, the darkness covers them well," the voice called 'Nine' said. Bane merely shrugged in response and kept walking.

"Not surprising, but it'll be taken care of."

* * *

Three silhouettes could be seen perched on a rooftop looking down as the target moved across the courtyard. One was a yordle wrapped in a purple outfit that concealed everything but his eyes, bearing two shuriken across his back. One was a lithe, busty woman wearing a revealing green outfit and carrying a pair of kama. Standing tall in between his companions was a man wearing a navy blue martial arts uniform with spiked shoulder pauldrons and bracers, and dual ninjato strapped across his back.

"Target spotted, appears to be speaking to someone," the yordle said quietly as he crouched down, watching Bane move towards another alleyway across from their position.

"Has the League confirmed he was responsible for Summoner Coplin's injuries?" the woman asked, spinning her kama in her hands, as she looked to the man in blue.

The man in blue looked on without any sign of emotion or acknowledgement that he heard his companions. "Nothing has been confirmed. He is merely suspected," the man eventually replied, his mouth hardly seeming to move behind the mask covering from nose to throat.

"Then why are we here Shen? He looks like a regular Summoner," the yordle said, rising from his position to face Shen, the man in navy blue.

"Come on Kennen, even I can see that he's not normal," the woman piped up, moving to another nearby rooftop closer to Bane, who kept walking.

"Of course I can tell that Akali, I read the profile," the yordle, Kennen, snapped back as he began to pace on the rooftop. Akali kept her eyes on Bane, who entered into the alleyway.

"He's in, do we move in?" Akali asked, looking back to her companions.

"No, we have company of our own now," Shen said, turning away from his teammates to face the two newcomers.

One was massive figure of a man, easily over six and a half feet tall, with thick muscles under a white t-shirt wrapped with what appears to be continuous metal bands. He was wearing dark brown khakis, again wrapped with metal bands, and black combat boots. His face has a few scars where it's visible beneath the white cloth wrapped around his head, his eyes bearing the look of someone constantly on the run. In each tape-wrapped hand he carries a one-handed chainsaw, the chains running slowly in a loop, but there is no metal that would normally hold the shape, just the chains rotating through the air and back into the box.

The other man was wearing white scaled armour, with ornate runic carvings of dragonflies across the chest and shoulders. He bore two half bucklers on each forearm with visible locking points to show they could be placed together for one shield that could cover his smaller five and a half foot body. The surface of the half bucklers shimmered with the slightest light, distorting their appearance. His face was hidden behind an ornate helm covered with the same metal as his half bucklers.

"Greetings, Triumvirate of the Kinkou Order. My associate and I ask that you leave that Summoner to his business," the armoured man said in a smooth, soothing tone, gesturing to the alleyway where Bane was last seen.

"Speak for yourself Dini, I'm here to tear people apart," the larger man growled, slowly swinging his chainsaws. As he swung, each chainsaws chain grew longer and rotated faster.

"Stand down Jackson, we cannot attack Champions of the League, only defend ourselves," Dini stated, holding out an arm in front of Jackson. He had to quickly pull it back as one of Jackson's chainsaws came crashing into the roof where it was moments before. The chainsaws stop spinning with the impact, returning to their original speed and length.

"Fuck off Dini, get out of my way, once these guys are mincemeat I'll slice you and Six up too!" Jackson yelled, running forward towards the Triumvirate. Kennen quickly advanced, throwing his shuriken at lightning speed, hitting the massive Jackson, but the metal bands wrapping his massive body seemed to deflect most of them.

"Ah hah hah! The little one fights first!" Jackson roars, firing up his chainsaws once again as he quickly closes the gap between himself and Kennen. The cloth covering his mouth falls away, showing his pointed teeth in a crazy grin. He swung his chainsaws with reckless abandon, hardly noticing the many shuriken that were sticking into him now. But after a dozen swings, the chains were reaching over three feet longer than before and were rotating faster than could be tracked.

Kennen was forced back, unable to get close to the maniac now. _I just need one Thundering Shuriken to stun him, but those chainsaws are moving so fast now, it can't get through._ He thought as he Lightning Rushed out of another swing, barely avoiding the blow.

"Die little one!" Jackson yelled, as he raised both chainsaws above him and quickly brought them down in an 'X'. _One down, two to-_ Jackson thought when Akali appeared right in front of him, slashing him at him with her kama, forcing him back and his chainsaw chains to retract when they impacted the rooftop.

Meanwhile, Dini had slowly approached Shen, his hands raised, while the passive Shen stood there, his arms crossed. "My apologies for Jackson, he can't really stop once he gets going. I hope your companions can tire him out and we can leave peaceably."

Shen looked at Dini for a moment before grasping the ninjato on his back. "You two have disrupted our work for reasons that can only be seen as selfish. Prepare yourself," the Eye of Twilight said, throwing a Vorpal Blade at Dini, only for it disappear against the shimmering half shield of Dini's right arm and reappear out the left, heading back at Shen, who casually moved out of the way.

"I didn't want to do this..." Dini said quietly, bringing his hand, and half bucklers together, creating the large shimmering shield. Shen looked at the shield, watching the metal reflect his image back at him. "Face yourself," Dini proclaimed.

The image distorted itself the more Shen looked at it, until it moved free of the shield to stand in front of Shen, standing just as Dini was. As Shen tried to move past it, Dini moved exactly as Shen did, as did Shen's mirrored image.

* * *

"You were right to have them here tonight Nine," Bane said as he ducked into the alleyway. He pulled on his fighting gloves and rolled his shoulders. "Nine, where'd you go?" Bane asked, curious as to the sudden absence of the voice.

_She wouldn't have left me unless someone else was here._ Bane thought, tensing up before a new presence appeared behind him. A slight scent of lotus blossoms filled his nose as a blade was placed against his throat.

"Dead again Bane," the newcomer said with a sigh, causing Bane to relax and drop his hands to his sides.

"Kat, wearing that perfume I got you I see," Bane said, leaning his head back to meet the top of Katarina Du Couteau's. "What brings your blade to my throat tonight?"

"Because everyone else is making moves towards you tonight, why shouldn't I?" was the reply he heard whispered into his right ear as Katarina withdrew her blade from his throat.

"I'm guessing Talon is above gauging the competition?"

"He wanted to be here, but it wouldn't be best."

"Yeah, he didn't take me breaking up with you very well."

"He is protective of my family. And you aren't part of the family."

Bane paused for a moment to collect himself before he said something that didn't come naturally to him. "I'm sorry Kat."

"...I am too Bane. I didn't know you were suffering."

"I didn't either, until it was too late. But you didn't come here to rehash what happened a decade ago," Bane said with a sigh, memories passing through his mind of happier times in High Noxus. "Swain still after me?"

"He's not pleased with you. You did take his funding, his support, and ran with it."

"That is the Noxian way. The strong, the smart, the powerful succeed," Bane retorted, not wanting to get into this discussion.

"'Forever strong.' Words we Noxians all follow to our graves. But that's not what annoys him," Katarina replied, turning away from Bane and leaning back to back with him. "It's that, even now, you deny what you are."

Bane thought about that statement for a moment before answering. "I don't deny what I am. But with what I'm after, I can't be open about my past with everyone."

"I know Bane, but he won't stop. I'm not the first, or the last, to come after you."

"Swain's lucky the other two came back, the first one didn't. He really pissed me off."

Katarina shifted from one side to other, distracting Bane from the conversation. _Damn, it's been a while. I really need to deal with this._ He thought, trying to focus his mind on something other than Katarina's body. Bane turned around and placed his hands on Katarina's shoulders.

"I can't keep them back for much longer Bane. You'll have to deal with Swain soon."

"I will. I'll be making a trip to Noxus in a few weeks," Bane said, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks Kitty-"

"Don't push it," Katarina cut him off. "Forever strong," she said, disappearing out of his hands.

Bane merely smirked as he took in one last breath of Katarina's perfume. "Let's go Nine."

"Of course. But remember, no looking at me," Nine said before Bane closed his eyes and disappeared.

* * *

Shen continued to combat his mirrored self, unable to get past his own defenses. He used it as more of a chance to gauge his own abilities and observe his companions, as his opponent, the armoured Dini, was passively standing there, guarded by Shen's mirror. It was only when Kennen fell to his knees that Shen teleported to his side, blocking the blow from the massive Jackson.

It was then that he noticed that his mirrored image was standing on a different rooftop, guarding another Dini, that had Talon's large blade placed against Dini's throat. Looking behind, he saw the Dini that was opposing him fade away, as did the Jackson in front of him.

_Illusionist._ Shen thought as Akali and Kennen both shook their heads, noticing the same thing that he had. Their wounds disappeared, figments of Dini's abilities, but their fatigue did not.

"You owe me twenty gold, Dini, they caught on to your trick," the real Jackson said, chuckling as he watched Dini's shoulders slump forward, his shield separating and his arms dropping to his sides. Jackson made no motion towards Talon's unguarded back, able to see his many blades and knowing the assassin's abilities.

"Outside interference nulls the bet Jackson. Besides, Bane is gone now, job complete, time for us to leave as well," Dini replied as he snapped his fingers, only to have nothing happen. "Crap. Little help here Jackson?"

"Forget it dumbass, you got yourself caught, I'm outta here," was all Dini heard as Jackson took off across the rooftops, quickly disappearing into the night.

Dini stood there, swallowing slightly as he heard the Blade's Shadow move behind him. "Orders are complete, move on illusionist," was all he heard before the blade was retracted and Dini took that as his cue to leave.

Shen watched Dini leave after Jackson, knowing that Talon was nearby, but none of them were able to pursue any of them. "We need more information, move out," he said as he, Kennen, and Akali also disappeared into the night.

* * *

"We're home," Nine's voice said as Bane felt solid flooring beneath his feet once again.

"Thanks, I can't let people know where I really live," Bane said as he opened his eyes. He was in his penthouse in the downtown of the Institutes supporting city. He walked out onto the balcony and looked over at the Institute of War, where he had been moments ago. He could hear the parties and boisterous people in the streets below.

"Are you sure this is best? The secrets, the hiding...don't you deserve a normal life by now?" Bane heard Nine ask behind him again.

"You know I can't do that. Your condition is getting worse, I've got people after me, and I've finally found someone with Hexile mark."

"Are you sure Vi has one? You only just met her."

"It's not a normal mark, nor is it like Seven's, Eight's and yours, from that damned sorcerer..."

"He's dead, forget about him. Rest, it's been a long day, it'll look better tomorrow."

"Alright," Bane conceded, undressing to his boxers as he walked into his bedroom. He collapsed onto his mahogany four poster bed, barely awake. He eyes began to grow heavy, just catching a wisp in the corner of his eye.

"Good night Nine," Bane said in a quiet voice, knowing that the wisp was part of her, but he could never see her fully.

"Good night Six."

* * *

"You were supposed to detain Summoner Bane as well Dini," a woman's voice said to the armoured man. Dini was breathing heavy, physical exertion not his strongest aspect, as he looked to the shadow where the voice came from.

"He has done nothing against the Justicars of the Light, and you know I can't do that," Dini replied, drawing himself up straight. "He is a blood-brother, that connection is stronger than the Code that Binds Us."

The woman in the shadows sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. "I know, but I need more on Bane, and your rank is beneath mine, so..."

"Don't bother, I have nothing more to tell you," Dini said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

The woman cursed under her breath, frustrated at how little she had gotten. _By the Light we will have the truth._ She thought before leaving the Cathedral of Light and heading towards the Institute of War.


End file.
